


Везде есть свои плюсы

by NoMoreHeroes



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreHeroes/pseuds/NoMoreHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джей заболел. Эйден не может оставить его без внимания, нет, только не его нерастраченный отцовский инстинкт.</p><p>For .your digital killer, keksi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Везде есть свои плюсы

Джей заболел.

Закутанный в одеяло и плед, он сидел на диване, словно мышь в опилках, шмыгал носом и пил горячий чай под строгим взглядом Эйдена. Смартфон Джея лежал в кармане плаща – он обещал отдать его только после того, как парень съест полноценный завтрак, обед и ужин и поспит хотя бы восемь часов. Оставшийся без своих любимых игрушек, больной быстро капитулировал и решительно принялся за куриный суп, который специально для него приготовил Эйден. Последний даже немного позавидовал его аппетиту.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – поинтересовался он у парня.

Укоризненный взгляд припухших красноватых глаз был более чем многозначителен.

– Как дерьмо на палочке, – наконец, откашлявшись, удосужился ответить он сиплым голосом.  
– Явно лучше, чем утром, – хмыкнув, Эйден встал и начал собирать посуду со стола. Как он помнил, в десять утра его разбудил громкий кашель и позвавший его жутковатый голос, больше похожий на звук наждачной бумаги, проведенной по стеклу. После сиропа и чая с джемом он был гораздо ближе к оригиналу и явно не стоил владельцу больших усилий. Кашель еще не пропал и вряд ли собирался сегодня или завтра исчезнуть, но Эйден над этим работал, незаметно вливая в больного второй по счету чайник.

Закончив с мытьем посуды, он вернулся за Джеем и проводил больного в его комнату. Взбив подушку, чтобы ему было удобнее, и накрыв одеялом до самых пят, он уселся рядом на кровати и проверил температуру. Лоб был еще горячим, но к утру должно было стать лучше. В целом, состояние пациента можно было считать удовлетворительным: трехразовое питание, тепло и отдых медленно, но верно делали свое дело.

– Спокойной ночи, – мягко произнес Эйден, несильно хлопнув по плечу.  
– Снов, – шмыгнули из-под одеяла.

Снова оказавшись в зале, Эйден не стал ложиться спать, а сел за ноутбук – работа никуда не делась. Фоном он слышал, как уютно копошились крысы в клетке на столе, шумели вентиляторы под пластиковым корпусом компьютера и гудел холодильник на кухне. Изредка к ночным звукам присоединялась еле слышно скрипящая кровать в комнате Джея, когда тот переворачивался на другой бок. Решив сходить проверить больного, Эйден вернул ноутбук в спящий режим и пробрался к комнате. Тихо приоткрыв дверь, он моргнул, привыкая к темноте, и уловил движение возле кровати. Высунувшаяся из-под одеяла рука деловито ощупала тумбочку, нашла коробку с носовыми платками, выдернула один и спряталась обратно в складках пледа. Более не скрываясь, Эйден приблизился к постели и снова присел рядом. Почувствовав, как прогнулся матрас под чужим весом, Джей отодвинул плед, открывая уставшее лицо. Таким непривычно тихим Эйден давно его не видел, и нельзя было сказать, что ему это нравится.

– Почему ты не спишь? – тихо спросил Эйден, глядя в утомившиеся глаза.  
– Не спится, – потерев веки, с легкой досадой произнес Джей. – Хрень всякая в голову лезет.  
– Что-то случилось?  
– Ничего. Забей.

Эйден мог дать ему таблетку снотворного, но, скорее всего, организм регулярно недосыпающего ди-джея давно привык к нему. Возможно, он хотел в это верить. Вместо таблеток он ненавязчиво предложил:

– Не против, если я присоединюсь?  
– Сказку расскажешь? – хихикнул Джей и закашлялся. Зажав рот рукой, он отодвинулся к стене и более хрипло проговорил: – Ну ладно, старичок, кхе-кхе, давай свою сказку.

Эйден, будучи в свитере и джинсах, забрался на кровать и прилег поверх пледа рядом с парнем. Джей сразу же оккупировал его плечо и чуть наклонил голову, будто к чему-то прислушиваясь. Спустя пару секунд Эйдена ощутимо ткнули в бок, явно что-то от него желая.

– Что?  
– А сказка где? – возмущенно поинтересовался парень, требовательно заглянув в лицо собеседнику. – Я из великой жалости!… Чего ты ржешь, Пирс?  
– Сейчас все будет, – спрятав улыбку, ответил тот, укладывая голову Джея обратно на плечо. – В далеком-далеком королевстве…  
– А сказка интересная?  
– Тебе понравится. Про Крысиного короля, – пообещал Эйден, успокаивающе погладив его по плечу. – В далеком-далеком королевстве жил был Крысиный король…

Все же внезапная болезнь имела свои плюсы.


End file.
